His Changed Feelings
by kbchick
Summary: Comp is fixed! Will be conitnued shortly! thx fer yer patience!...A love story.
1. Chapter 1

Vince was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed. His hand was supporting his head as he tried to go back to sleep.

For some reason, a glistening tear rolled down is pale cheek. He wiped it away quickly. He thought he heard Naboo and Bollo. They had just came back from important Shaman business which he interpreted as looking to make their stash stronger.

Vince had been feeling very guilty lately since Howard does all the work. Howard had always everything; always been more responsible. So he decided to help out a bit. But recently there had been a change in the air at Nabootique. Buying food, trying to sell merchandise, coming in before noon, and even shortened the time to do his hair to 45 minutes. (Even though in between customers, we went back to his room for a touch up.)

Vince has been his very best but Howard just seemed grumpier than usual. He wonders if he did something to piss him off.

He takes of his pocket mirror from his silver skinny jeans to check his hair and smiles.

"I still look well genius."

He played with his hair for a moment and pouts at his reflection. He starts to laugh.

"Vince!" A deep voice yells from down the hall, making him jump and nearly drop the mini mirror.

"Oi!" he responds.

"I can't get into the Bathroom!"

"Oops," he says to himself. "Sorry Howard."

He looks at his feet, embarrassed as he remembers he couldn't find the right outfit to where today so he grabbed everything in his closet. He forgot how he got out. He hears a sigh of frustration.

_S'only 7:30 and he's already pissed at me._

He puts his mirror away. He replaces his forehead on his hand. Not even his reflection can make him feel better now. Howard comes down the stairs, not looking in Vince s direction, towards the kitchen.

Before he reaches the fridge, he asks, "Did you remember to buy groceries, Vince?"

Vince looks up, smiling triumphantly, and answers, "Yeah. Just got some last night."

"Hmm," he says doubtfully as he opens the fridge to find it filled with cakes, candy, frosting tubes and energy drinks. He slams the door shut and walks toward Vince.

The younger man stands nervously. Howard sighs. "Vince, cake and tubes of frosting aren't food. They're sweets. You bloody well know I hate sweets!"

He looked down, then back up and shrugged. "I forgot. I'm sorry, a'right?" His voice starts to rise, in anger as Howard grabs his coat off the back of the couch and heads for the door.

"Since you do everything around the shop, I was tryin to lighten your load coz..." He drifts off, silenced by the smothering brownness as Howard turns around. He realizes how their faces were. Howard places a hand, softly, on Vince's cheek. The younger man looks away as he starts to turn bright pink. He chuckles, amused. "You know you're cute when you re angry," he whispers. With that, He kisses the younger mans lips, passionately.

He pulls Vince closer, deeper into the kiss, by the waist. Howard feels the cheek grow warmer. Vince tries to break free, pushing away at the older man's shoulders. But in the end, his arms fall and he accepts the embrace. He grips Howard's shoulders in anger and something else?

After a few moments, Howard draws back for his friend to catch his breath. His black locks hid his eyes. Howard dropped his hand as Vince released his grip. "Well. I'm off. Get some real food, yeah?" He kissed Vince's forehead before he released his waist. He skipped down the stairs, opened the door and strolled out into the rain.

* * *

**Not too bad right? Its not a full chapter coz i wanna know if it needs work. Review for constructive criticism? thanks**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 11:52 PM 8/13/2009

_Vince shuffled back to the couch. He laid back slowly, placing his hands on his stomach._

Wasn't the first time Howard's done this. its been a bit awkward since his birthday last year, but its different. He's changed. We use to be able to stay in, sit and do nothin but if i happen to say something "cute", he...

_Vince sat up and mussed his hair._

Anyway, I turn red and my heart feels like it'll burst out my chest! And i cant think straight. Ugh. Its all that stupid shaman's wife's fault anyway. None of this would've happened.

But, then again, yeah There ave been times that i wanted to...You know. To kiss him too but that was a long time ago when we were kids.

_Vince fell back on the couch with his hands back on his stomach. He sighed as he stared upward._

* * *

I grew up an only child, and was Home schooled til I was 10. Mum loved me and all but wasn't around much. Don't get me wrong. i loved her more than anything I just wished she'd stayed around a bit more.

Anyway, She was fantastically beautiful and really smart. Helped me with my homework every now and again. Looked real young for her age too. Kinda like me, yeah?

Sometimes, when she was around, she'd take me along when she went shoppin. I guess that's when I first started gettin into fashion. This one boutique around the house, uh, the name was uh...what was it...? Light shop! That was it. Most Genius Shop our time!

Had everything in and even had fashion for the unfashionable! Customized my first jacket from there. Happy times in that shop. Great times...

But me dad. Dad didn't talk to me much. I thought he hated me even for just sittin near him. And that was kinda the problem since he was my teacher. He was an alright guy. Took care of me for years and taught up til year 5.

I know he loved me. He Just loved me...silently.

Since there hadn't been any other kids around, I always went out to the zoo after my lessons. I'd go almost everyday but when I'd start real school, dad said I had to focus more on school and less on the ridiculous animals. But they weren't ridiculous. They were my friends and they listened to what I had to say.

But it wasn't all bad. Not really. I mean I did meet Howard.

* * *

**S'done! it just takes me a while to 'decode' my writing. Next part up much sooner. promise!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next part. (suppose to be connected but chap 2 but then again chap 2 was suppose to be with chap 1 so... ^_^)  
****It takes forever to get over writer's block AND getting my computer fixed.  
****DANG! a DOUBLE WHAMMY!  
****  
If u can, Enjoy!**

* * *

Mum packed my lunch in my Rolling Stones lunch box. A banana, a juice box, a peanut butter and fluff sandwich (hold the peanut butter), a huge slice of mum's famous sugar cake and a few chocolate cookies. She was a little nervous since I hadn't had any proper friends before so. She bakes when she's nervous. A few days before, I begged her to take me shopping for school. I had to make sure I looked good. She loved it almost as much as I do now, if that's possible.

I peeked out the crack of the front door, to where the bus would stop. Only a few more minutes til it would come. I closed the door but before i turned completely, I ran into my dad. He glared down at me, tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, sir," I whispered, reopening the door. "Have a nice day at work."

He left without a word, like every morning.

I grabbed my school bag, and walked outside and waited. The bus came around the corner only minutes later when I noticed my lunch was missing. To think I'd forget about the sugar cake!

The bus stopped a few feet in front of me, just before I could turn for the house.

"Darn. No lunch today," I sighed and kicked a pebble.

"Wait!" Someone called from behind me. I turned. It was my mum: head half-covered in Curlers, one slipper, her robe half open with my lunchbox in hand.

I glimpsed up at the giggling kids. Mum hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Bye Vincey love. Have a nice say at school, right?"

I nodded and climbed the bus stairs. When the door closed I waved and made my way to the back of the bus.

The kids snickered and pointed as I walked pass them. Others gave dirty looks. Lucky for me, I found an empty seat all the way in the back.

As soon as I sat, the bus took off. I set my lunch box next to me and laid my head against the cool glass. Ignoring the bumping of the bus that caused my head to hit the window, I fell asleep.

I awoke when the bus screeched to a stop. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my lunchbox slide of the seat and my banana, sandwich and juice fall out. The tall older boy stepped out from his seat. I hid behind my seat when I heard a squish and splat. He swore.

"Those were me new shoes!" He said angrily, wiping them on the side of the seat. He saw my sandwich and picked it up.

"Well, you wrecked my shoes, I get your lunch. Seems fair to me," he sneered as he left the bus.

I picked up my nearly empty lunchbox to see if anything survived. I sniffed. Mashed cake with crumbled cookies. I sniffed again.

_M'not gonna cry. M'not gonna cry._

I stood with my bag and walked down the aisle.

_This ain't gonna ruin my day. It can't._

I rubbed away the stray tears and laughed. "Cookies and cake together. It could work."

* * *

I strode into classroom, looking at all the groups of kids. It was a big class. I think about 30?

As I passed the biggest desk in the class, I heard, "Well aren't you cute?" I looked back at her and smiled a little.

"But there's only suppose to be 12 girls in my class. What's your name sweetie?"

I sighed, but, really, thinking of all the times it's happened to me, at least she didn't call me ugly. But that's the price of fashion, yeah?

"Um, it's Vince."

"Oh, dear. Oh, I apologize, Vince," She said, embarrassed.

"It's okay." I shrugged and gripped my pant leg.

"You can sit right over there, alright?" She pointed at the desk a few feet away from her own.

I sat down the desk averting my eyes from hers again. I said it was fine, the twat.

A side from the bus ride, the morning was not entirely horrible. And the fact that everyone had someone to sit with.

Every now and then I'd glace up and see some of the girls giggling with each other, and pointing in my direction. Eventually, one came over, saying she liked my hair.

"Thanks. I like yours too," I said truthfully.

She giggled and we started talking about our favorite shops, favorite bands and favorite sweets, which were very similar.

After a few minutes, the teacher started clapping her hands.

"Alright, class. Settle in. Back to your seats. Go on," She said as she straightened out some of the empty desks.

All of the kids scrambled to their seats.

"See you later, Vince," She, I learned her name was Pamii later on, waved and sat next to her giggling friends. She also became one of my closest friends.

I was alone again.

"Hello, little ones. I'm Miss...Nor...bury," she said as she she wrote her name on the chalkboard. She turned and smiled a kind, genuine smile at the class."Now, I call your name, please raise your hand."

But before she could the first name, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and there stood a boy. He had beige. corduroy pants with a white button-up shirt and short, brown hair. He stepped into the classroom and Miss Norbury shut the door.

"Sorry for being tardy. Wrong classroom," He said with an unfamiliar accent and a book under his arm.

She walked back behind her desk. "It's alright for today, Mr..."

"...Moon," He finished for her. "Howard Moon."

_That's a nice name. Moon. The moon is well brilliant too. All milky white and what not,_ I thought as I looked him over.

"Mr. Moon. Let's not make a habit of it." He nodded in agreement.

"You can sit next to Miss..."

I ruffled my hair, annoyed. Not showing it in my voice, I said, "Vince. Vince Noir."

The class snickered, but it wasn't the first time was it?

"Oops. Sorry," She whispered. "You can sit next to _Mr. _Noir, here."

He nodded again and walked passed my desk. I looked up at him at the same time he looked down. We looked away at the same time too.

_What was that?_

He sat and class began.

* * *

**Horrible, I know. Rush jobs do that. Reviews for continue? 2hrs and 29mins (9:31 on Dec 24) til Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to NoirXHeart n ****BrieStarWarsQueen**

* * *

He took out all of his supplies and started reorganizing them. I swear those were the beginnings of stationary village. There was a blu-tack well for Pete's sake!

As Miss Norbury started writing on the board again, I tried to get his attention.

"_Pssst_," I hissed. He just continued reading his book. I tried again, a bit louder. "_Pssssst_," But he didn't hear. This time I tried a different approach.

"_Howard_," I whispered. No response.

"_Howard_." No response. "_Howard? Howard. Howard. Howaaaard? How-_"

Before I finished, he whispered, rather loudly, "_What, Mr. Noir?!"_

Miss Norbury cleared her throat, crossing her arms. Howard and I smiled at her, innocently. She gave us both a stern look then turned back to the board.

_"I just wanted to say 'hi' and 'nice to meet you',"_ I stuck my hand out. Howard glared a glare that I see pretty much every day but he took my hand.

We shook slowly as he whispered, "_Mr. Noir, we can talk more after class. Does that suit you?"_

"_Alright!"_ I said excitedly. Just then I realized we were still shaking hands,

"Sorry," we both murmured as we let go.

_Come on! Come on!_

I fidgeted in my seat as I stared at the clock.

_Hmm...I wonder where he's from...Well, England but..._  
_Hmm...What kinda music?_

Out the corner of my eye, I looked over at the book next to his arm. 'A Brief History of Jazz.'

_Ew!_

I went back to staring at the clock. 4 minutes left.

_Move, minute hand! Move!_

3 minutes. I tapped the pencil I'd 'borrowed' from Howard's pencil case when he wasn't looking, against my desk.

2 minutes. I chewed on the eraser end of the pencil.

1 minute. I played with the button on my sleeve, staring at the minute hand.

2 minutes.

_2 minutes?! That ain't right!_

0 minutes! I jumped happily a little too far to the left and nailed my knee on the side the desk. Some girls giggled. Howard glanced over and stifled a laugh.

"Now then. Class," Miss Norbury clapped her hands together, ridding them of any chalk.

"I think it's time we meet our partners. Since you will be spending the rest of this year with them, it's important to get to know them."

I stuck my hand again and smiled. "Alright? I'm Vincent Noir, only child, fashion extraordinaire, Jagger fan and all around nice guy. Oh, and hope to be a Rock n Roll star someday. Be as Famous as Jagger. Ha! If that's possible." I finished in one breath.

He took as he had before and sighed. "Hello, Vincent-"

"Vince," I interrupted. "Call me Vince."

He looked at me and blinked before continuing. "Hello, Vince. I'm Howard TJ Moon. Big family, and hope to be a great explorer comma jazz maverick, just like my dad. You can call me…Howard."

We shook once more.

"Cool," I say after he picks up his book again. Miss Norbury continued writing curvy letters on the board.

I stared blankly at the words thinking, "I think I'll call him small eyes..." until lunch.

* * *

**S'pose to be connected to the other chap but what can ya do?**


End file.
